The master's return
by noemiluisa
Summary: Raizel has waited for his Master to return for 820 years and finally the moment has arrived...Yaoi/Humor I do not own Noblesse, nor its characters.


Frankenstein had waited for that moment to arrive for ages. For 820 years to be more exact.

For centuries, he had struggled in vain to find his Master, all for nothing. He had suffered great pain and endured the worst torment of all, that of being parted from the person he cherished the most. But now, things were different since his Master had finally appeared again.

He felt his need for him grow little by little, each day getting more difficult to ignore. Still, his Master had yet to summon him and Frankenstein simply could not ignore the rules between them and act on his own.

Ever since Sir Raizel had showed his noble figure to his office, Frankenstein's whole world had been turned upside down. He needed to help his Master feel at ease in this new and unfamiliar world; he wanted him to be as comfortable as he had previously been while at his mansion. Most of all, however, he wished for him to experience a normal life like he had never before. That is why, during the past few decades, he had built that school for humans and had quietly waited for his Master to return.

He still remembered his long days as Raizel's servant and how much he had enjoyed spending time by his Master's side. The Noblesse had seemed constantly distant and lost into another world, but Frankenstein had managed to open a door which had led him into the deepest part of his Master's heart. He had seen a side of him which no one else had ever witnessed. Then, completely out of the blue, his Master had disappeared – abandoning him.

Frankenstein had refused to declare him dead and had pursued his search for him. Eventually, he had lost his energy and managed to survive blending into the changing world. When he had almost given up on hope, his Master had found him again, once again displaying amazing skills. Nevertheless, he had appeared weakened for some obscure reason that he did not want to share with his faithful servant.

Frankenstein was worried. If 820 years had not been enough to recover, how long was Raizel going to make the blonde wait for him? He was patient, and his Master's needs came first, but he had his own needs as well.

He heard a door close and jumped out of the seat where he had been lying. He had been so lost into his thoughts to have forgotten than he had to clean the kitchen. He turned around to see his Master enter the lighted room and sit at the table. His red eyes were shining.

Frankenstein uneasily swallowed and went near the sink to distract himself from the sinful images which were filling his mind. He started to wash the dishes while the water flowed on his long skilful fingers.

At the other side of the room, Raizel sighed.

Frankenstein's eyebrows rose as he turned enquiring, 'Master?'

'Frankenstein, I have been waiting for so long'.

Frankenstein's eyes lit up, could his Master have been waiting for the same thing he had been dreaming of ever since that cursed day when the Noblesse had left him?

'Master, please, tell me what is it that you need?'

'I thought you would have understood without the need for me to tell you'. A pause full of tension followed, then he added, 'But of course I need ramen. I'm hungry'.

'Of course, Master,' Frankenstein giggled, 'I'll prepare it for you right away'. He took the noodles from the drawer and went to the kitchen. The mad scientist had been secretly experimenting to prepare the best ramen ever made for his dear Master. Not that he was already satisfied with the results; he still had a long way to go to get the final ramen. However, he assumed his culinary skills had improved a lot in the last few days. It took only a few minutes to boil the water and cook the noodles; he then placed the bowl in front of his Master's attentive eyes.

Frankenstein waited to see his Master's reaction to the taste, but Raizel didn't even approach the dish. After a few, long disquietingly silent minutes, the loyal servant started to wonder if the meal was so horrible that his beloved Master wasn't even going to try it.

'Master, is anything wrong? Should I make it again?' he anxiously asked, almost chocking on his own breath.

'I am waiting for it to grow,' was his unperturbed answer.

'Ah, yes,' Frankenstein nervously chuckled.

A couple more minutes passed, Frankenstein's eyes were fixed on his Master's figure, he admired every inch of his body while desire spread through his limbs. Recalling that Raizel was able to read his thoughts, he flinched and then stretched his back to clear his mind. Closeness surely did not help.

Ashamed of his improper wishes, he took a few steps towards the sofa before pretending to be clean the glass table. He swept the lucid crystal surface several times in an attempt to distract himself.

Then he heard a noise and realised Raizel must have been drink the soup. He turned to see him take small sips as elegantly as usual. Blood flowed through his veins as he imagined those soft hands on his body. He shook his head and resumed cleaning, hoping his Master was too taken by the ramen to notice his fantasies.

Frankenstein's back was arched down while he insistently rubbed on the glass to clean invisible spots; he really was trying hard to think about something else. His heart skipped a beat as he suddenly felt his Master standing behind him.

'Frankenstein,' Raizel called him.

'Yes, Master?' the blond-haired man turned to face him, straightening his back.

His Master's red eyes glittered as he said, 'You've been acting more strangely than usual today. I sometimes wonder what really goes on in your head'.

'Master, I apologise if I have done anything to upset you,' Frankenstein replied bowing his head.

Raizel's hand barely touched his skin, lifting his chin, 'You are being suspiciously quiet, but I don't like to pry into your mind. Then tell me, what is troubling you so much that you avoid me?'

'Master, I-I…' Frankenstein shuttered. He could not lie to his Master, nor could he tell him the truth. Raizel appeared puzzled by his hesitation. He stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Frankenstein helplessly stared back as shame for his own needs heightened his temperature. His cheeks reddened as he looked at his Master lips, finally admitting, 'It's been more than eight hundred years since we last…uh, well…' his voice dwindled again, he gazed back into his Master's red pupils.

'I see,' Raizel's long finger traced the line of his mouth, 'You must have missed me a lot'.

'Yes, Master'. Frankenstein was completely lost into his Master's bewitching irises.

The Noblesse lowered his head and gently kissed him, letting his white fingers slide along the servant's neck. Frankenstein's lips parted as soon as Raizel's ones touched him, his tongue eagerly entered his Master's mouth enjoying the taste while shivers of pleasure coursed through his body. All the thoughts he had been suppressing until then filled his mind as memories from the past resurfaced.

Rendered bolder by the kiss, or perhaps the acute need he had endured for decades, he dared place his hand behind Raizel's head, running his fingers through silky dark hair.

Red eyes flared and intensely gazed at him before the Noblesse pulled away.

'Master…I…' Frankenstein's breath was short and full of need.

'Are the kids coming today?'

'I don't know'.

'Mm'. Raizel stepped back, 'Make me some more ramen then, I really enjoyed it. Your culinary skills are getting better'.

'Yes, Master'. Frankenstein bowed and followed his Master's command.


End file.
